There will be a total of 9 main sessions in the 4th International Symposium on Cancer Metastasis and the Lymphovascular System: Basis for Rational Therapy to be held from May 13-14, 2011 in New York City. A mini-symposium on Progression of Malignant Melanoma: Implications for Treatment will be held in the evening preceding the symposium. The 9 sessions will be enhanced by 3 distinguished lectures. These sessions and distinguished lectures will demonstrate that cancer metastasis is a progressive process from the primary site to the distant sites, oftentimes, via the gateway of the sentinel lymph nodes. Cancer patients can be classified into separate subgroups based on genomic profiles and biomarkers, with implications for future research and evolving treatment strategies. Biomarkers will be thoroughly examined for their ability to define cancer metastasis and as targets for specific imaging and therapy. A translational dialogue will be promoted between basic scientists and clinicians so that a bridge can be built between understanding the molecular mechanisms of cancer metastasis and clinical application of basic science in curbing the process of cancer spread. The innovative approach of this symposium is the emphasis to raise unanswered questions from the panel discussions to generate new hypotheses for future investigations and clinical trials. Using the theme of the symposium that cancer metastasis is a critical topic of cancer research and treatment;we want to develop a robust Young Investigator and Trainee Award Program to allow young investigators and trainees with interest in cancer metastasis to participate actively in the symposium. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the United States, one of four Americans will be diagnosed with cancer and in about 50% of them, their cancer may spread, which will threaten their lives. The 4th International Symposium on Cancer Metastasis and the Lymphovascular System: Basis for Rational Therapy to be held from May 12-14, 2011 in New York City will address this urgent problem in clinical oncology with the major theme to describe the utility of biomarkers to track cancer spread and as targets for therapy. An effort has been made to attract young investigator and trainees to develop their career interest in cancer metastasis.